


Surprises

by katyfaise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, precious little babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I teach you to fight,” Illya says simply, closing in the distance between them as he rubs his hands together. He takes the hitting pads from underneath his arm and slips them over his hands.</p>
<p>“If I’m not mistaken, I’m the one who managed to win our little wrestling match,” Gaby points out, raising an eyebrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neckwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/gifts).



It’s quiet in the gym, the two of them the only occupants inside the boxing ring. Gaby finishes the tape around her hands carefully, wrapping meticulously before she slips her hands into boxing gloves. 

“We are here for what reason?” she asks, shifting her shoulders so the too large shirt straightens on her frame.

“I teach you to fight,” Illya says simply, closing in the distance between them as he rubs his hands together. He takes the hitting pads from underneath his arm and slips them over his hands.

“If I’m not mistaken, I’m the one who managed to win our little wrestling match,” Gaby points out, raising an eyebrow.

The corner of his mouth quirks up and Gaby seems pleased. “You are right. But you have no form… And you tire easily.” The pleased look on her face completely disappears and she places her hands on her hips, a rather hard task given the bulky boxing gloves. He was right, of course, because running straight at someone thinking she could take them down would never work in a real situation. As much as Gaby had strength and cunning, she had no way of outlasting someone who was actually trained.

“Fine,” she mutters under her breath, slightly annoyed. 

“Show me your best.”

—

They spar for a bit, enough that by the time they’re done, Gaby’s shirt is soaked through in sweat and her breathing is heavy. But Illya stands there as if he’s been relaxing the whole time.

“Impressive. Could be better but… Impressive.”

“Could… be better?” Gaby asks, laying down flat on the boxing mat. She quickly pulls her boxing gloves off and abandons them.

“What are you doing? We are not finished. You have training.”

She shakes her head, not bothering to move her body. “Illya, I’m tired. This is exhausting. I’m not a trained agent like you are.”

“Yes. I know.”

She sits up then, relaxing against her elbows as she stares hard at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what you said - You are not trained agent. You lack skill.” 

Gaby knows that he is right in a very basic sense. She isn’t a skilled agent by any means, especially when compared to he or Solo. But she is trying - she wants to stay on par with the boys. And she knows she is capable of doing just that. Luckily, Illya is close enough that she can prove her point and she does so swiftly by swinging her legs forward. She knows that even with all of her force, she isn’t that strong compared to Illya, but the sudden surprise sends the Russian toppling forward onto the mat beside her. As soon as his large body hits the mat, Gaby hops up and crawls on top of him. Her thighs tighten around his waist and he stares up at her with surprise lining his face.

“I might lack skill,” she begins, her fingers walking up his chest slowly and deliberately, “but I’ve managed to take you by surprise twice.” Gaby leans closer to him, their faces barely an inch apart at this point. She stares into his deep blue eyes and once more she wants to kiss him. Just like the first time they were in this position.

Illya laughs then, the sound a deep, comforting noise in her ears. His hands come up on her outer thighs and she feels the solid feel of his fingertips pressing into her skin. For a moment he is silent and he holds her, and Gaby thinks that she could live the rest of her life in his grip if he would allow it.

“You have surprised me more than twice,” he says finally, his lips brushing against hers in a kiss that takes her by surprise this time. “And you do every day.”


End file.
